


The Life of the Mourning Sage

by Lucien_Silver



Category: Eragon - Fandom, Inheritance Cycle
Genre: Baby dragons - Freeform, Death, Dragons everywhere, F/M, Glaedr is an adorable baby, Journal Entries, Oromis' life story, Oromis' past, Romance, more tags added as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Silver/pseuds/Lucien_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Oromis' life recounted through the form of a journal written by Oromis. Many mysteries of this powerful Rider will be revealed. Goes from the day he turned 20 to the day he dies. Mild violence, and some romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired years ago because I was disappointed in Paolini's lack of Oromis' past. This is in journal format. I hope this'll be an okay representation of Oromis' life. The chapters will be fairly short because who writes like 50 pages for a journal entry. If you have ideas, questions, or comments, feel free to comment them.

Today I have decided to write down the events of my life here, in this journal. Let it be known that I, Oromis, have never owned a journal before. But as I shall be turning twenty years old today, I feel that now, as I take this new step in my life, that I should recount the events that happen in my life. 

Today the Dragon Riders are visiting Ellesmera, and I am here in Ellesmera. It is a beautiful city in the forest, it is very different from Lithuvera. But I am so excited for their arrival, for I shall be presented to the dragon eggs that they bring, and I may become a Rider! But I must be off for today, I hear the sound of the dragons' arrival.


	2. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Glaedr ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This journal will not go 100% day-to-day. It will skip a few days here and there.

Well, I have arrived at Vroengarde. There are so many dragons here, There green dragons, red dragons, purple dragons, orange dragons, and so many other colors. I've decided upon a name for my bronze, I've named him Glaedr. It is currently evening, and I am sitting in the room that I have been assigned to.

Glaedr has taken over possession of the bed and I now have to sleep on the floor, but I don't mind. Glaedr is a strong and fierce hatchling, we were playing together earlier and he managed to knock me over! He eats a lot, but that is to be expected. And he spoke his first word on the way here, he said my name. He said "Oromis" his voice startled me a little bit, it is quite deep. He cannot fly very well yet, he is still wobbly when he takes flight but I sense that he'll become an expert in no time.

Vroengarde is an odd place. The buildings are enormous. The masters say that they are like that because they are designed for even the largest of dragons. Of course there are some rooms that they cannot get into, like the restrooms, some of the bedrooms, and the kitchens - with good reason! The roads and walkways are large as well, they too are designed for the dragons. So this island looks like a bunch of buildings polka-dotted all over the place. Well, I am exhausted now, so, good night!


	3. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oromis meets his new master and begins training.

I was assigned my master today, he is a tall Elf with an angry look in his eyes. I was a little intimidated by him at first, but he is actually really nice. I am supposed to meet with him every morning at sunrise. He has a large, dark green dragon. My master's name is Uwe, his dragon is Calder. My master today questioned me on various subjects, he seemed rather pleased with my knowledge. Calder was questioning Glaedr just as much as Uwe was with me. Then Master Uwe had Glaedr do several exercises in the air, including corkscrews. I was amazed by how flexible Glaedr was. I hope I am really flexible too, because tomorrow I'll be starting my training with Rimgar.


End file.
